


TF2 Headcanons

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my headcanons for the TF2 guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When They're In The Mood~

When they're in the mood~

Demo I feel in a sober state would hang onto you, and just pretty much wrap himself around you, 'accidentally' touching and eventually caressing you in naughty places. Loves kissing people on the back of the neck cause that usually causes goosebumps and he chuckles at them~

Spy, as you said is romantic, European men are to a fault, candle light, silk sheets and rose petals strewn everywhere, featherlight kisses every where, particularly on erogenous zones, slow passionate, "the kind you read about in romance novels" sex. 

Sniper, either doesn't initiate at all or is subtle with it, holding your gaze or brushing up against you softly, when you don't get it, he pounces, fucking you raw like a wild animal~

Engie, about like Spy, but likes teasing quite a bit and can be quite playful at times during. Slow, soft, thinking only of his partner's pleasure~

Medic, not subtle at all! Will back you into dark corners and fuck you against the wall if he's horny enough. Would probably fuck you in public too if he got the chance. 

Scout, he has only two sides when it comes to sexin's and they're both on the extreme level. He's either cocky as hell and'll grab you up and fuck you fast and be really vocal, OR, be shy and awkward as fuck leaving you to initiate and do all the work. 

Soldier as you said, gets right down to it. Rough and loud, you had better be ready to scream like an eagle~

Heavy would be a combination of Demo and Sniper. He'd be way to shy or nervous you would reject him to come right out with it, he'd tip-toe through the tulips until you either got it or he has to snort at you, blush, and then motion his eyes towards the bedroom. Would be gentle for fear of hurting you.

Pyro would be really playful, he would be into licking and touching a lot, just liking the feel of you under his hands. Lots of cuddles and pillow talk after.


	2. Sexy Time Positions~

Sniper: Doggy Style with lots of biting and licking his partner's shoulders/neck/back. He sometimes doesn't realize how feral and rough he can get, when you make mention of it he'll just snarl at you, red-faced~

Spy: Missionary. Lots of passionate kisses and breathy compliments and mild dirty talk. Pretty vanilla, but so good at his craft you won't mind a bit~ 

Scout: Any position is fine as long as he's getting some. Fast and rough, and a bit sloppy and clumsy at times.

Medic: Prisoner/Against the wall/any position where he can be over you and be dominate. Very precise and deliberate with his pleasing/teasing. 

Engineer: Missionary/Cowgirl/Reverse cowgirl. Prefers making love up close and cozy. Likes to be able to see his partner's face to see their reactions, so reverse cowgirl is only occasional. Slow and loving unless he's worked up, then he may just finger the shit out of you with his gunslinger~

Demoman: Sideways/Spooning. Likes to feel his partner's body heat next to him, with them on their side he can kiss their neck and pull their lips to his when he so pleases~

Heavy: Woman on top/Standing doggy style. Is scared he'll crush/hurt his partner with his weight, so he prefers positions that have them away from the possibility of being squished. Will rub his hands up and down his partner's body while they ride him, murmuring in Russian the whole time. 

Pyro: Lotus/Any position. About like Engie in the fact that he prefers being up close with his partner, very touchy-feely and playful. 

Soldier: Prison guard/Stand & carry. He's not much one for gentleness or foreplay. Likes to be the dominate one like Medic.


End file.
